Ginkgolides and bilobalide are natural products that are produced by the Ginkgo tree. An acaricidal activity of ginkgolide C is disclosed in CN 102379296 (A). WO 2005/025587 discloses an insecticidal activity of mixtures of ginkgolide A, B and bilobalide against two spotted spider mites and green peach aphid. WO2015/128338 discloses uses and methods of application of ginkgolides and bilobalide against Pentatomidae and/or Thripidae on Faboidae.